pgenerationsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Organisation
Although it has evolved over the many years, all are originally founded on the group known as The Organisation, founded by The Oporator before 0 BD. Some of the names it has been known as over the years are Rocket, Go-Rock, Dim Sun, Galactic, Plasma and Flare. Founding The Organisation was Founded in 14 BD, but a young man who had lost his family in Iron City Disaster after witnessing his parents being killed in what turned out to be a petty squabble between two Guardians. He took it upon himself that Guardians were not needed and caused more harm than good, following the disaster with Giratina, and now Cresselia and Darkrai too. The true identity of The Oporator has never been discovered, as even his name was left out of the papers as a small boy. Ideology The Organisation and the groups that followed follow the belief that Arceus and the Guardians and humans assosiated with them are not needed to govern a human-run world. Most of them see it as a way of rebalancing the world as they believe it should be balanced, by removing any authority Arceus has. Evolution over the Years The group's name and purposes have changed over the years, even if the original founding ideology still remains. There have been many notable Leaders of these groups as well, as most have followed the ideology of the original Organisation. 'The Organisation' The original and first of the groups. The Organisation successfully killed all but two of The Guardians, believing that while the world would first fall into chaos it would be able to rise again with less influance from Arceus. It is unknown whether they were right though, as, due to The Four from Generation I, the prediction was never able to play out. The Organisation was led by The Oporator, who felt he had experianced first hand what Guardians did when they had small disputes with each other, and that Arceus was not managing them properly, leading to the conclusion that he didn't care about the humans they killed that got in their way. Under The Oporator were The Admins, Proton, Archer, Petrel, Ariana and Heart. All but Heart were orphans that had been raised by The Oporator and owed him their loyalty. 'Team Rocket' The Second and resuscitated life of The Organisation was Team Rocket. While their first Leader, a manager of Kanto attempted to hold them to the original foundings, his grandson who took over, had a very different attitude, using the group for mostly just crime. However, those still loyal to the old ways attempted to cut off the connection between The Spirit Realm and their world, however this was dealt with by Blue , Green and the rest of their Family as part of Generation II. The main Leader of the Team was Giovanni, a man interesting in running crime, rather than the original ideals. He became Leader at the age of sixteen and quickly spread from the HQ in Celadon City to the rest of Kanto, protected under the interests of Nikki the Leader of Kanto at the time and holder of The Champion position. Nikki himself may have been an indirect member of Team Rocket, sheltering them from the police and even harboring stolen and smuggled goods for them, the exact reasons for this are unknown, although the relationship between Nicki and Giovanni was often speculated on. The group dispanded after their Leader Giovanni was killed. 'Team Go-Rock' No Team resurfaced again for many years, until nearly 700 years after the dispantion of Team Rocket, Team Go-Rock emerged, led by Gordor, with his four children acting as his deputies. This new group was far more loyal to the original aim than Team Rocket. The group attempted to aid Gordor in unlocking the gateway to The Spirit Realm so he could adsorb the power of the Guardian's spirits and use them to force Arceus to stand down as The God of their World. The Group was founded in Hoenn, but its main point of oporation was Fiore where the gateway was believe to be located. They dispanded after their plan failed and their Leader was killed right at the pinicle of their plan. 'Team Dim Sun' The follow up to Team Go-Rock became known as Team Dim Sun, founded by Kincaid, not long after Team Go-Rock split up. This group was based in Almia, and was intent on the belief that the energy of The Guardians escaped in some way, the plan being to harness it it for energy. The group was run by Kincaid, a scientist that believed humanbeings had evolved beyond the need for a God, and that free-will was important and could not truly exist while there was a threat hanging over your head. He ran the group with his deputies known as The Sinis Trio, Lavana, Heath and Ice. They also dispanded after the death of their Leader. 'Team Galactic' The first of the Teams to be as organised as Team Rocket and the original Organisation was Team Galactic. This Team came together because they believe The Guardians had found a way to return to the world and were intent on taking over it. The group were mostly dismissed as conspiracy nutters and weren't really taken seriously by most people. The group is led by Cyrus, although nobody truly knows where he came from. Under him are the Admins of the Team, Mars, Jupiter and Saturn. The group never had any sway with the crowd and struggled to get their message across, resulting in them having to dispand and reform as Team Plasma with more of a focus on how they handled the crowds as well as the ideology. Cyrus was removed as Leader, but was one of the first who did not have to die to lose his position. Team Galactic was largely torn apart by Looker, who arrested most of the high ranking members of the group. 'Team Plasma' Team Plasma followed Team Galactic, electing to have N in charge, although his father Ghetsis mostly ruled from behind the scenes. The Seven Sages act as advisors to N and his father. N's focus in the team was a unity between mankind and Pokémon, believing this could not be achieved while Pokémon were enslaved and forced to do as humans told them. Ghetsis however had the original ideology of The Organisation, with the aim to ensure that Pokémon would never be equal with humans, a thought that extended to The Family who he did not believe held any right to rule. The group essencially fractioned towards the end of Generation VI, with N's side fading eventually over the years as it became impossible for him to lead them, while Ghetsis' side continued to exist quiety for many centuries. 'Team Flare' Pulled together by a decendent of the Kalos monarchy, Team Flare began to take shape, eventually falling into the hands of Lysandre. Lysandre's Philosophy that had been handed down to him was that the only way to stop the influance of Arceus was to put an end to The Family. He studied the stories of the Weapon used in The Great War, believing it was the only way that The Family could truly be defeated. However Lysandre ended up turning against his own Team when he realised that Sycamore was part of The Family, and an essential part needed to activate The Weapon. Essencially Lysandre brought his own Team down, along with the assistance of Looker who made a reappearance to bring down the latest version of The Organisation.